Memories of a Lost Love
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Sequil to 'Hiei and Kurama a Love Story'. Part 2 of the trilogy. This story is bit kinky but no lemons. Complete 18 chapters plus epilog. Final Story 'Demon Family' will be up soon. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

_MEMORIES OF A LOST LOVE_

This is the second story of a trilogy. It can be read alone but a few things will make more sense if you read 'Hiei and Kurama a Love Story' first. This story has 18 chapters and a short epilog.

Full disclaimer posted in first chapter only. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's awesome characters.

Chapter 1

Story… **_Dreams_**… '_Thoughts_'

_**I smile to myself as I see the look of pure pleasure that crosses my lover's face. He is always so beautiful as he steals away with the shiny treasures he loves so much. The only time he is more beautiful is when we are making love. Being both his partner and his lover means I get to enjoy his beauty frequently. **_

_**He turns to smile at me now as we make our escape from a castle that was thought to be theft proof. Of course for us this job is child's play, for my lover just happens to be Yoko, the legendary bandit and best thief in the Makai. As his partner I am fast making a name for myself as a thief as well. **_

_**We have left the castle and are making our way through a bamboo field when something brushes against my neck and my most treasured keepsake is torn away. I know he calls to me as I turn back for it, but I must get it back, for he gave it to me. Just as it is within my reach I feel a searing pain go through me, I feel my life draining away. Again I know he calls to me but it is too late, I tell him to run, to save himself, but before he is gone I see a look I have never seen on my lover's face, his smile is gone replaced by a look of pure fear and I hear him cry my name one last time … …"KURONUE!"**_

"Ah…" Hiei woke with a start. He turned quickly to see Kurama still sleeping peacefully at his side, unaware that his mate had just had a very disturbing dream. Confused, Hiei quietly slipped from the futon and padded over to the large chair by the window. '_What the hell was that dream about? It seemed so real. Why would Kurama, no… Yoko, call me Kuronue?' _

Hiei, bothered by the strange dream, was still deep in thought as dawn approached. Kurama, missing the warmth of his fire demon mate, found him looking with unseeing eyes and a frown on his brow out into the Makai forest.

"Hiei, is everything alright?" Kurama asked softly.

Startled for the second time that night Hiei nearly jumped at the sound of his fox's voice. Hiei replied without really making eye contact with the Youko. "Hn. Just couldn't sleep."

With a sly grin and a sultry voice Hiei's beautiful silver Youko lover pulled him from the chair and into his arms. "You mean I didn't tire you out enough last night Koibito? You should have woken me. I'm always willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you sleep like a fire baby."

With a none too gentle swat on his fox's behind Hiei growled. "Then get your fuzzy tailed ass in that bed and show me Kitsune."

Kurama playfully jumped then proceeded to do just that, after which Hiei took a long dreamless nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 2

Story… **_Dreams_**… _'Thoughts'_

_**I bite my lip as I gaze up at the look of shear pleasure on my lover's face. He is so beautiful, his head thrown back, eyes closed, his glorious silver mane cascading around us as he rides me to a place we can only reach together. My lover must have sensed me watching him for his golden eyes are locked with mine now as we approach our final destination. No longer able to hold his beautiful gaze my eyes close and I cry out his name as I am filled with ecstasy. "Yoko!" He too reaches the end of our pleasure journey with a final cry… "Kuro!"**_

Hiei's eyes snap open. '_Not again!_' Breathing heard, and more than a little aroused from the intense lovemaking he had just dreamed, the fire demon tried to get up.

Knowing his mate had not been sleeping well, Kurama woke the moment Hiei tried to move away from him. Pulling an almost reluctant Hiei back into his arms the fox couldn't fail to notice his mate's arousal. "Hiei-Koi? Were you dreaming of me?"

"Hn. Always my Fox." Hiei lay back as Kurama moved over him.

"Well, let's see if I can live up to your dreams Koibito." As Kurama kissed his way down his neck, Hiei sighed in acceptance. He knew this would be a replay of the dream he had just had, he just prayed that at the end of this waking dream it was "Hiei" his fox cried, not the name of his dead lover.

xxxxx

The lovers lay nestled in each other's arms, basking in the proverbial afterglow of their lovemaking. As his hand played across the muscles on Hiei's chest, Kurama didn't see the frown on his lover's brow.

"Kurama, will you tell me about Kuronue?" The hand caressing his chest stopped.

"Hiei, were you reading my thoughts? I was just thinking about him a few minutes ago."

Annoyed, Hiei pulled out of Kurama's arms. "While we were making love?"

'_Good work Fox, not the best time to tell your mate you were thinking of an old lover.' _Hurriedly Kurama tried to reassure him. "Well, Hiei-Koi, once in a while you do something that reminds me of him. Now, don't misunderstand, I love _you_, and not because you remind me of him, you don't. It's just that, sometimes you do."

Moving to the edge of the futon so his fox couldn't see his face Hiei asked over his shoulder, "What did I do just now to remind you of him?"

Hesitantly, Kurama answered. "I looked down at you, right before the end, and you were biting your lip, trying to concentrate on me. He used to do that, bite his lip to take his mind off what we were doing so he could watch me. I've never seen you do it before."

When Hiei didn't respond right away, Kurama moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around his love. "Koibito, please don't be upset, you know you are the only one I think of when we make love."

Hiei turned into his fox's embrace. "I'm not upset Fox."

Kurama pulled back a little to look at his mate. "Hiei, if you didn't read my thoughts, why the sudden interest in Kuro?"

'_Think fast unless you want to tell him about the dreams.' _Hiei brushed Kurama's hair away from his eyes. "I can tell you've been thinking about him lately and I was curious. You've never told me much about him other than he was your partner and lover and that he died."

Nervously, Kurama began to make the bed. "Yeah, I guess I have been thinking about him. It's coming up on the anniversary of his death, the two hundredth anniversary Hiei. He was my lover and my partner for twenty seven years, he was very special to me."

Not sure of Hiei's reaction to his last statement, Kurama picked up his clothes, left the tree house, and went to the stream to bathe. It wasn't long before Hiei joined him. Silently they bathed, dressed and gathered fruit for breakfast.

As Hiei watched Kurama eat he considered letting the subject drop. He didn't know Yoko and Kuronue had been together for so long. Hiei and Kurama had only been back together for eighteen years. Even adding the year they were together before Yoko died, Kuronue's claim was still longer.

'_No, I can't let it go. I have to know if what I've been dreaming about was real. Maybe if he tells me about his death and it doesn't match my dream then I'll let it go.'_

When his fox finally looked up and met his eyes Hiei found the nerve to ask the question that had been haunting him for the last week. "Kurama, would it upset you to tell me how he died?"

Kurama gave Hiei a shy smile. "It might upset me a little Hiei, but I'll still tell you."

"A demon named Sito owned a castle west of Gandura. He bragged that his security was so good that it was theft proof. Needless to say, for me, that was like daring me to rob him. We went in and grabbed a few meaningless treasures; you know the kind I like, all shiny. We were running and laughing as we left the castle, it was such fun. Then suddenly he turned back. The pendant I had given him on our twentieth anniversary together had caught on something and the chain broke. I called to him to leave it but he wouldn't. That's when Sito's guards spotted us. Kuro was impaled by a bamboo shoot. It must have struck an artery because the blood just drained from him. He called to me, told me to run, to save myself. All I could do was cry out his name. I know if I had gone back we would have both died, but even now, I still regret that decision. Later when it quieted down I went back. They just left him there. I took him home and buried him. I went back one last time. After finding the pendant that had cost my lover his life, I spread seeds for some of my most deadly plants around the castle and made them grow. The castle is still abandoned today, believed to be cursed, as all who enter, die."

Hiei sat in silence as Kurama told the tale of Kuronue's death, shocked at how closely it resembled the first dream. Hiei never looked at Kurama's face as his lover's voice changed from joy, to anguish then deepened to the voice of Yoko Kurama as he told of his revenge for his lover's death.

As Kurama finished Hiei looked at him. Kurama's eyes were distant, as if that last day with Kuronue were being played out before him. As Hiei watched, a lone tear ran down the fox's cheek. Knowing he was to blame for his mate's distress Hiei reached for him, pulling him into his arms. Feeling the comfort of Hiei's embrace Kurama released the tight hold he had on his emotions and for the first time in centuries allowed the tears for flow freely for the love he had lost so many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to my loyal reviewers.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 3

Story… _**Dreams**… 'Thoughts'_

_**From the blissful look on my lover's face he must have liked the special way I chose for us to spend our twentieth anniversary. On the outskirts of Gandura there is a little known place that, for a price, will cater to its customer's every desire. And my lover had many desires. The room was perfect. Decorated in rich colors, with bold furniture, there were plush pillows scattered across a large four-poster bed and music softly playing in the background. A small table was set for two, an elegant meal on the side bar, a special wine to quench our thirst. All this, and what drew my lover's attention? All the shiny treasures I had them litter the room with before we arrived. Not one was larger than the palm of his hand. This was so it would be easier for him to sneak them into the overnight bag we had brought, for I knew that is where they would end up. I was right of course. The evening progressed as planned, we ate and tiny, jeweled statues disappeared. We danced and one by one gold and silver baubles were tucked away. Last but not least, as we made our way to the bed for a wild and memorable night of pleasure, small crystal figures found their way into our bag wrapped gently in our traveling clothes. I wonder if I will ever know if the pleasure I see on his face is from sneaking away with all those shiny treasures or from our lovemaking. **_

_**Suddenly my lover jumps from the bed, carefully digging in the now overstuffed bag he brings out a small wrapped package. Wearing only the smile I love so much he presents it to me. Inside, nestled in black velvet is a beautiful red pendant. One I had greatly admired on a very large, very powerful demon we had robbed a few months before. It was reported that the demon never took it off, even slept with it. We never found it or him when we robbed him. I don't even want to contemplate how he got it. As he places it around my neck I pull him down to properly thank him for my gift. Later as we drift off into an exhausted sleep the last thing I hear is him sigh… "I love you Kuro."**_

'_The dreams don't startle me anymore' _Hiei realized as he woke from yet another one. At first seeing his mate make love and call out another man's name had really disturbed him. It was hard to believe that after only two weeks he had grown accustom to it.

Knowing if he tried to get up he would disturb Kurama, who had become a very light sleeper since the dreams had started, he stayed where he was. Cuddled in his lover's arms, with soft red hair tickling at his nose.

Kurama rarely changed to his softer, human, Shuuichi form since they returned to Makai seventeen years ago. He only changed now at the occasional special request of his mate. After his human mother Shiori died, Kurama walked away from his human life and never looked back. Last night was one of the rare times Hiei had asked for the red head. Hiei had thought that a break from his Youko mate might just quell the dreams of him with his dead lover. It hadn't worked.

As morning came Hiei looked into the deep green eyes he had grown to love so much. "I missed you Fox."

Kurama, sensing that Hiei might still need the patient and compassionate 'Shuuichi' a little longer, had not changed back yet. With a soft smile he brushed his fingers across the fire demon's cheek and lips. "I'll always be right here if you need me Hiei-Koi."

xxxxx

The redhead had patiently waited till early evening trying to draw out whatever might be bothering his husband before giving up and changing back to his demon form. _'If Hiei really needs Shuuichi, he'll ask for him.' _

It took Hiei most of the day to work up the courage to ask the silver Youko about Kuronue again. He considered talking to his redheaded fox but decided against it. _'Kuronue was Yoko's lover not Shuuichi's.'_

A little while ago Hiei had noticed, it seemed for the first time, small trinkets littering the shelves where some of Kurama's precious pictures were held. Almost seventy years ago when he and Yoko had first lived here there had been no pictures or trinkets, nothing sentimental in the tree house at all. _'It must be a side-effect from his being human for so long.' _

The pictures he understood, several were of their friends, or family as they now considered them, from their days as Reiki Tente. One was of Yusuke and Keiko with their son; another was Yukina and Kuwabara with their three girls. A few were of Hiei with a redheaded Kurama and several were of Kurama's family, especially Shiori his human mother. There was even a special one Hiei had needed Koenma's help to get as there were no cameras in Makia; it was of his beautiful Youko taken at the dark tournament.

What he didn't understand were the trinkets, or treasures, as his Youko mate would call them. When he saw them earlier he felt sick. They were just like the treasures from last nights dream. This was the opening he had been waiting for. "Kurama, where did all these little trinkets come from?"

Kurama's answer was casual. "Oh, I had them put away in one of my dens."

'_Damn it Fox! I finally want you to talk and that's all I get?' _Taking a deep breath he tried again. "But where did you get them? From some job you did?"

With a little chuckle Kurama met his gaze. "So curious these days Hiei. I normally wouldn't want to upset you but since you've asked me to tell you more about Kuro I will. They were a gift from him."

The fox then told him of the special way they had celebrated their anniversary. By the time Kurama finished, Hiei wasn't sure he could breathe. His mate had just described last nights dream, right down to the last detail. Only one thing remained to be seen.

"You told me before that you went back for the pendant, can I see it?" Hiei waited as Kurama hesitated, then went to his treasure box to remove the pendant. The fox held it for a moment, with a distant look in his eyes, before passing it to Hiei.

Now he really couldn't breathe. It was the pendant form the first dream, the one he saw again last night. "Why haven't you ever shown me these things before?"

With a smile Kurama took the pendant and lovingly placed it back in his treasure box. "Well Hiei-Koi, I wasn't sure how you would react, me keeping things from an old lover. It's not like I hid them. My treasures have been on the shelves for several years now, you just never asked where they came from. You're not upset that I kept them are you?"

Hiei thought a moment. No it really didn't upset him. Actually, he kind of liked that Kurama had kept what he was beginning to think of as _his_ pendant. "No fox, keep your 'treasures', they can't hurt us."

Hiei looked away. '_At least I don't think they can._'


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 4

Story… _**Dreams**… 'Thoughts'_

Dreams… fantasies created by the subconscious mind. They could be pleasurable, entertaining, frightening and even real, in the form of memories.

The dreams Hiei was having were very pleasurable memories. The problem was they weren't _his_ memories, but those of Kurama's dead lover, Kuronue.

At first he thought the Jagon might be feeding off of Kurama's memories since he was the star in each of the dreams, so he strengthened the ward over the Jagon. The dreams still came. Then he convinced his, somewhat reluctant, fox to spend a few days visiting their family in the Ningenkai, _alone._ Still the dreams continued. Then last night his theory was shot down. His fox was still the star of the dream, but there was no possibility he could have any memory of it. The Chimera, not unlike his fire demon counterpart, had stalked Kurama for some time before they met. Kuronue had followed and watched him from afar and, just as Hiei had, been physically attracted to the Youko without ever having spoken to him.

Hiei now knew the dreams were not Kurama's memories. The big question was how was it possible for him to have Kuronue's memories. As he entered Reikai he hoped Koenma would have some answers.

xxxxx

Koenma worked hard to hide his amusement. Standing before him was Hiei, master swordsman, owner of a Jagon eye, and wielder of the dragon of the darkness flame, one of the most feared and respected demons in the three worlds. Hiei, fidgeting, nervous, unable to hold eye contact, looking much like an errant child standing in the principle's office.

The fire demon was asking about Kurama's old partner, Kuronue. '_Wait a minute, why does he want to know about him? I better handle this very carefully or I might get to meet his dragon up close and personal.'_ Koenma's fun was suddenly over.

"So you want to know what happened to Kuronue's soul? Why?" It was Koenma's turn to be nervous.

Hiei knew he was stretching the truth a little, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone about the dreams yet. "It's been two hundred years, my Fox deserves to know what happened to him. Besides, you owe him and you know it."

'_It's been two hundred years already? How the hell did this happen?' _Koenma was sweating now. "Well, ah, you know Hiei, information like that might not be so easy to find. It will need to be researched and cross-referenced, and then there is the backlog of paperwork. It will take time, yeah, lots of time."

Jorge, who had been sorting the papers on Koenma's desk, was trying to get his boss's attention. "Koenma sir?"

Under his breath Koenma hissed. "Shut up Ogre."

"But Koenma sir? Don't you already know…?"

Koenma jumped on his desk and hit the blue Ogre over the head. "I SAID SHUT UP JORGE!"

The junior ruler of Reiki then ushered a confused Hiei to the door. "You just can't get good help anymore. I'll have to get back to you on that request Hiei."

After Hiei left, Koenma leaned back on the closed door in relief before chasing after Jorge. "That was a close one. What were you trying to do, turn me into dragon chow?"

On the run, Jorge tried to reason with his angry boss. "But Koenma sir, you know where Kuronue is. Why didn't you just tell Hiei? He said it was for Kurama, and Kurama is always so nice to me. Not mean, like some one else I could name."

Koenma stopped, serious now. "Don't you understand you stupid Ogre? It's the _two hundredth _anniversary of his death and his _lover_ wants to find him."

Jorge crossed his eyes and frowned as he thought for a moment. Then the light bulb went on over his head. "Oh, Koenma sir! This is bad, real bad! Poor Kurama, what will he do?"

Sucking madly on his pacifier, Koenma went back to his desk. "The real question is what am I going to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, reviews. Thank you to my loyal readers. Yes, Kurama is a bit tortured at this point but I promise he will be rewarded in the end.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 5

Sunbathing in the tall Makai grass after a leisurely swim was one of Kurama's favorite ways to relax on a warm afternoon. Today he was anything but relaxed. His swim had been vigorous, trying to release some of the tension he was feeling. Now he lay there, fondling the tear gems at his neck, his thoughts troubled.

Hiei was keeping something from him. He knew Hiei hadn't slept well in weeks, though he tried to hide it. Last week his fire demon had even sent him away for a couple days. Hiei had insisted it was time to visit their family in the Ningenkai, then made up an excuse to come home alone, leaving Kurama behindin the Ningenkai. Then this morning Hiei was acting strange, almost nervous. When he finally went out, Kurama tracked him as best he could, since Hiei was so fast, but lost him when he felt him open a portal and then his ki signature disappeared. That meant, whatever was going on took his mate out of the Makai into either the Ningenkai or Reiki, Kurama didn't know which.

In the past Hiei's secrets had hurt them, even broken them up twice, so Kurama was worried. _'Damn it Hiei, why are you doing this to us again?'_

xxxxx

When Hiei got home he found his mate, as he often did, sprawled naked in the grass, gazing up at the sky. He approached his fox cautiously. He knew Kurama felt him arrive, but he wasn't pounced on sight, and Kurama always pounced. He really knew he was in trouble when he saw Kurama fondling the tear gems. He only did that when his thoughts were serious and he wanted to talk.

Sitting down next to his mate Hiei leaned over for a kiss, which Kurama accepted with less than his usual enthusiasm. The fire demon caressed one of the Youko's soft ears. "Is something wrong Fox?"

"I wouldn't know Hiei, why don't you tell me." The hand on his ear stilled. When Hiei didn't answer right away Kurama brushed the hand away from his ear, sat up swished his tail over his lap and faced his mate. "Keeping secrets is bad enough, don't you _dare_ think about lying to me!"

Wide eyed at the angry tone of Kurama's voice, Hiei took a deep breath before he responded. "Hn. What do you want to know?"

Kurama was starting to get annoyed. "Don't do this Hiei. Don't make me drag every word out of you. Let's start with why haven't you been able to sleep?"

Hiei couldn't look Kurama in the eye, he would answer but he wouldn't tell him everything. "A few weeks ago I started having dreams. They bothered me at first, you know I don't dream very often. You are in all the dreams Fox. Before you overreact, they aren't bad, just dreams. Next question."

Kurama was unable to keep the hurt out of his voice as he asked the next question. "Why did you get rid of me last week?"

Hiei tried to reach for Kurama but his fox pulled away. "Damn it Fox, I didn't get rid of you! The Jagon might have been getting the dreams form you. Making the ward stronger didn't help and I wasn't leaving you here alone while I tested my theory, so I took you to the Ningenkai where you would be safe. The dreams didn't stop while you were gone so I brought you back home with me, where you belong. Next question."

The Youko wasn't entirely happy with the answers he was getting but went on. "I know you left Makai today, where did you go and why?"

This question was going to be a little harder to evade. As Kurama had said, secrets were one thing but he would not outright lie to his mate. "Kurama, eighteen years ago I promised never to lie to you again, and I won't. I went to Reikai to ask Koenma for some information. I didn't tell him about the dreams but the information I asked for might help me figure out why I'm having them. I worked hard to earn back your trust and have never betrayed it. I'm asking you to trust me now. Give me a chance to figure out why the dreams are happening. I give you my word Kurama, nothing is wrong, and I will tell you everything as soon as I know myself."

"Alright Hiei, I'll let you keep your secrets for now, but I want you to know, it hurts that you're shutting me out again." Kurama got up to leave but turned back to his mate sadly. "Secrets and lies destroyed our first marriage and almost ruined our reconciliation, I'm not sure we could survive it again."

xxxxx

Hiei sat alone in the grass thinking for a long time. He didn't want his fox hurt. He knew digging up the Youko's dead lover would hurt him, so telling Kurama about Kuronue's memories without all the facts was not an option.

It was late when he made his way to the tree house to join his mate. As he got into bed he realized Kurama had his back to him. Thinking he was asleep, Hiei gently crawled up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling his face into soft silver hair, Hiei whispered. "I love you my beautiful Fox."

Kurama smiled sadly, lacing his long fingers with Hiei's and whispered back. "I love you too Firefly."

Hiei didn't dream that night. He was watchingKurama sleep while he tried to think of how to get through this without loosing him. No matter what it took he wasn't loosing Kurama again, even if he had to rebury Kuronue himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews rock, thank you.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 6

Story… _**Dreams… **'Thoughts'_

_**As I approach our den I see my lover sitting in the grass, head bent, long silver hair hiding his beautiful face from my view. He raises tear filled eyes to me as I sit beside him. He knows where I've been, what I've done. It never bothered him in the past. He knows I occasionally have a craving for female companionship. Recently, since our anniversary, he minds. I don't want to hurt him but I'm not sure I can give them up and have him as my only lover, but for him I'll try. I reach for him and he slaps me. I grab his hands holding them over his head as I force him back into the grass. He struggles, but I know he likes it and I get my way in the end. As I love him I know he has forgiven me again. I just hope he always will.**_

In the days since their talk, things between Hiei and Kurama were bit tense. They talked very little and hadn't made love at all. Instinct drew them into each other's arms only in sleep. The strain was starting to wear on Hiei as he woke from the latest dream. _'So Kuronue wasn't perfect either.'_

Kurama woke when he felt his mate stir. He turned to look at Hiei but didn't speak. It hurt being in the dark, but he would wait till Hiei was ready to talk.

Hiei reached out and stroked Kurama's hair. "Yes Fox, I had another dream."

The Youko turned into the caress. "Is it against the rules to ask what you dreamed about?"

Hoping to distract his love, Hiei moved his hand up to the fox's sensitive ear. "No Fox, that's okay. I'll tell you what it was about just not all the details, not yet. It was about you, as they all are. You were upset, like you have been lately."

Kurama assumed Hiei was the one he was upset with in the dream. "Will you tell me how you handled my being upset in the dream?"

"No Foxie, but I'll show you." With that Hiei ran his hands down Kurama's arms, grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise at the dominant move, but he only offered a token struggle. The fire demon proceeded to devour the fox's lips and neck. Just like the dream, the withering fox beneath him let Hiei know, his lover didn't object.

xxxxx

The tension between Hiei and his fox had lessened since they made love. The fire demon telling his mate a little about each dream had helped, especially when they reenacted the love scenes. He did not however dispel Kurama's belief that he was the fox's lover in the dreams.

Kurama was pleased his mate was having such sensual fantasies about him, but he knew there was more to it, otherwise why would these sexy dreams bother Hiei enough to seek Koenma's help.

The fox sat on the futon watching his lover prepare to leave. "I want to go with you to Reiki. If Koenma tells you something bad, I want to be with you."

Hiei sat on the edge of the futon and faced his anxious fox. "You can't. I promised never to lie to you, I never promised not to lie to Koenma. I told him the information I want was for you, which isn't a total lie but I want to know first. If it is bad, I want control over how you are told. Good or bad I will tell you, but I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt."

The Youko reached out to hug Hiei. "I love that you want to protect me Sweetheart but I'm a big boy, I don't need protecting. The only thing that can hurt me is if I were to lose you. Just tell me that's not a possibility and I'll let you go."

"Nothing short of death could ever take me from you Fox. I can't imagine anything Koenma might tell me about the dreams could cause my death. Now stop worrying. I'll be back before you know it." To take his mind off his worries, Hiei kissed his mate senseless before flitting off to Reiki.

Though dazed by the toe-curling kiss, Kurama wasn't fooled. Something bigger than dreams was going on. _'Why else would Hiei think he needs to protect me from dreams?'_

xxxxx

Still sitting on the futon long after Hiei left, Kurama started going over the last few weeks. He was looking for pre-dream and post-dream differences in Hiei. Some were obvious others came to him the more he thought. Suddenly he found a connection…Kuronue. _'Why didn't I notice this before?'_

Over the years Hiei had done several things that made Kurama think of his old lover, but had written them off as coincidence. The obvious recent ones he thought were just because he was thinking of Kuro a lot lately and Hiei had wanted to know more about him. Now that he realized just how many ways his mate had reminded him of Kuro in the last few weeks, it had to be more than coincidence.

Hiei's taste in food had changed. The fire demon who usually ate mostly fruits and vegetables had been eating a lot of meat lately. Kuro loved meat and rarely ate vegetables. When they were in the Ningenkai he had turned down Yukina's special chocolate-cherry cake, he loved her cake and could never say no to his sister. He also turned down Kurama's offer to get his precious sweet snow. Kuro didn't have Hiei's sweet tooth.

Hiei was possessive of his mate but rarely showed jealousy. Hiei had snapped at two Ningens who had openly admired the redheaded Kurama and even growled at Yusuke when he put a reassuring arm around him on their last visit. Kuro was always fiercely jealous.

Then there were the girls. Kurama had thought he was imagining things but he would have sworn Hiei had checked out the girls when they were at the temple, the Youko's least favorite trait in his old lover.

The usually quiet Hiei had been almost talkative, particularly late at night as they lay in each other's arms and frequently about Kuronue who himself was always talkative in bed. Kurama loved to pounce both his lovers. Kuro had loved it and usually laughed and played along. Hiei, who usually grumbled about it, though not whole-heartedly, had been quite playful when pounced the last few weeks.

Even in their love making Kurama could see Kuro's influence. Hiei had been biting his lip while watching his lover's pleasure. Both lovers enjoyed a very active and sometimes kinky sex life but since sharing the dreams with Kurama, Hiei had been experimenting with mild bondage. Enjoying the fox held down or tied up. Again things Hiei had not done in the past but Kuro liked often.

The similarity Kurama should have caught onto sooner though was the nickname. Hiei called his mate by many names, Fox and Kitsune the most common but he occasionally used other endearments. Foxie however was a name no one had ever used accept Kuro. Twice in the last week, while reenacting the love making from the dreams, Hiei had called Kurama Foxie.

Now that he had made the revelation that Hiei was acting a great deal like his predecessor, Kurama wasn't sure what he should do with the information. Should he talk to Hiei about it when he got back? No, he would wait to see what Hiei would tell him he learned in Reikai.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes this fic is mostly Hiei & Kurama. Yusuke and Koenma appear in this chapter and the whole gang is together in just a few chapters. The rest is just our love birds, but... which ones?

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 7

Story… _**Dreams**… 'Thoughts'_

Kurama decided a good run followed by a swim would be just what he needed right now. If he sat around thinking of Hiei and Kuronue any longer he just might go crazy.

Just as he was preparing to leave he felt two very strong energies approaching his home. Instinctively he reached into his hair for his signature rose, only to withdraw empty handed. The ki signatures he sensed were those of friends not enemies. He didn't bother to call off the plants guarding their master's home, as they knew these visitors were welcome.

He smiled as Yusuke came into view but it faded when he saw Koenma. Anxious, he ran to them. "Where is Hiei? What did you with him? Is he alright?"

Koenma was surprised at the greeting. "As far as I know, he's fine. Isn't he here with you?"

The Youko was concerned, if Koenma was here, where was Hiei. "No, he went to see you."

Koenma sighed in relief. "Well, that stupid blue Ogre will tell him I'm here and he'll be back soon. This is probably better anyway, now I can give you the information he asked for and be out of here before Hiei and his dragon get back."

Kurama seemed to calm down once he knew Hiei was all right. "No Koenma. Hiei made it very clear he wanted to be with me when I hear what you have found out, and I intend to honor my mate's wishes."

Just then Kurama felt Hiei's ki, turned, ran and pounced him. Hiei, experienced with the Youko's pounce, braced himself, but still ended up on his back being kissed and licked by his excited fox. "Koibito, I was worried, when Koenma…"

Hiei pushed Kurama off of him, flitted to Koenma and grabbed him by the collar. "What did you tell my fox! If you hurt him…"

"YUSUKE! HELP! You're here to protect me, so protect me already." Koenma could barely choke out the plea.

The former spirit detective couldn't hold his laughter. "Ha ha ha…I don't know binkie boy, the red face and bulging eyes is a good look on you."

Yusuke allowed Hiei a moment of fun before stepping in. "Hey Hiei, it's alright. Do you really think I would let him do anything to hurt Kurama?"

Jealous, the fire demon turned on his former teammate. "You stay away from my fox!"

Yusuke put his hands up. "Yo, man wait a minute, I'm on your side remember? Did you forget I'm the one that helped you get him back?"

Kurama rushed to Hiei when he saw Kuronue's jealousy rear it's head. "Hiei-Koi, everything's alright. They got here just before you did and I wouldn't let Koenma say anything till you got back."

The Youko nuzzled his mate's neck. "Sweetheart, I know you want to know first but please let me stay. There is nothing he can say that will hurt me as long as you're with me. Please, Hiei?"

Hiei put one arm around Kurama winding his other hand in long silver hair. "Foxie, there are a few things I haven't told you…"

Kurama, smiled at the nickname as he placed a finger on Hiei's lips. "Shhh. I know, it's okay. I've figured some of it out on my own. Let's let Koenma tell us the rest together, no more secrets."

The fire demon nodded reluctantly, holding his fox closer to him. "Thank you Firefly. Let's all go inside, I made some fresh juice earlier."

The group made their way into the tree house. Everyone made themselves comfortable on the cushions around the low table. Kurama served the juice then settled himself close to his mate to await what Koenma had to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 8

Story… _**Dreams**… 'Thoughts'_

As Koenma faced his friends he silently prayed he was doing the right thing. By telling them what was to come he hoped the damage could be kept to a minimum. Unfortunately he feared Kurama would be hurt no matter how hard Hiei tried to protect him.

"So Hiei, I'm guessing you came to me after the memories started to surface. I knew the location of his soul when you asked, I think you did too. I didn't want to tell you until I had more information. Yes, you are the reincarnation of the Chimera known as Kuronue."

In his heart Kurama knew what Koenma was going to say, but actually hearing it was still a shock. His hand reached for Hiei's as all eyes turned to him. Quietly he reassured them. "I'm alright, please go on."

Koenma continued. "Reincarnation is something I think we all understand. To explain the current situation I will need to go back to the beginning of time. There are many gods and goddesses who oversee the three worlds. In the beginning, each deity created rules and boundaries by which we all live. The goddess of love created some of the most complicated. One of her rules is, everyone has a soul mate. Upset by the thought that soul mates could be separated by death, she created conditions by which lovers could be reunited, even after death. In Kuronue's case, those conditions have been met."

Stunned, Kurama was almost afraid to speak. "Are you saying Kuro could come back from the dead?"

"Yes, I believe he can, but it's complicated. The reincarnated soul must find its soul mate again. Then, on the two hundredth anniversary of the death, if both lovers wish it, they can be reunited. To my knowledge it's never happened before. Humans don't live two hundred years and demons don't usually love in the manner the goddess intended when making the rules."

Yusuke hadn't quite grasped the seriousness of the situation. "Wow, this is great. I told you eighteen years ago that you two were soul mates. You found each other across time, two worlds and now transcending two deaths."

Hiei had been very quiet as Kurama gripped his hand and learned of the possible return of his old lover. After listening to Koenma he knew there had to be more. "What aren't you telling us? It can't be that simple."

This was the part Koenma had been dreading. "You're right, it's not that simple. The soul can only have one host. For Kuronue to return, Hiei must die."

"NO!" Kurama cried out as he pulled away from Hiei and jumped up. "What kind of a sick bitch would think of something so cruel! To offer me back the love of my youth I must give up the love of my life!"

Hiei raced to his mate and tried to comfort him but was pushed away. "No Hiei! You don't understand! I would give anything to see Kuro again! He was viciously taken from me and I didn't even get to say goodbye! Now I get the chance but to do so I would have to lose you! It's not fair!"

Hiei grabbed Kurama just as he collapsed to the floor in tears. Holding his fox, he glared at Koenma who was hiding behind Yusuke. "How long do we have?"

"Three days." With that Koenma and Yusuke left the lovers alone to face what was to come.

xxxxx

It was the middle of the night and Hiei still held a restless Kurama as he slept. Somehow, he managed to get the nearly hysterical fox to the bed. He then held him and rocked him while offering soothing words to try to calm him. His fox had cried off and on well into the night occasionally muttering almost incoherently at the unfairness of the situation.

Hiei would not sleep tonight. He wanted to be there should his mate need him and he didn't think he could handle dreaming of him with Kuronue right now. He also had a lot to think about. He promised Kurama he would never leave him, but would he be happier with his old lover? Would he be safe in Kuronue's care?

Kurama stirred again holding tight to the fire demon and murmuring in his sleep, his dreams troubled. Hiei removed the ward over the Jagon and offered his mate soothing dreams to quiet him so he could sleep in peace.

As dawn approached Hiei knew he had to make a choice. Let Kurama make a decision that could haunt him the rest of his life or make it for him. Koenma said both lovers had to wish it for Kuronue to return but that meant forcing Kurama to accept his decision. Hiei had dominance in their marriage, Kurama would accept it. The question was could he do it?


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 9

Story… _**Dreams**… 'Thoughts'_

The first thing Kurama was aware of when he woke was how safe and loved he felt wrapped securely in Hiei's arms. He knew in that moment what choice he would make.

He loved Kuronue, the carefree, innocent, unencumbered love of youth. Given time, that love might have grown into the all-consuming love he felt for Hiei but they had been robbed of that time. He had run away the day Kuro died and for two hundred years lived with the regret. Given the same choice today, he would rather die with Hiei than live on without him.

Did that mean he loved Kuro less? No, just different. Loving Kuro had been fun, an adventure with great sex. Loving Hiei was that and so much more. Hiei was his friend, his love, his life, his whole world. Perhaps Kuro's reincarnation as Hiei was fate's way of righting the wrong made when Kuro was taken away from him.

Kurama was unsure of only one thing. How would he live with the regret of not taking what would be his only chance to see, hold and love Kuro one last time. For a decision so easy to make, why was it so hard?

xxxxx

Hiei knew his fox was awake, but calm, so he left him to his thoughts. It wasn't long before the golden eyes he loved so much looked into his with a smile. "Thank you Firefly. I know you helped me sleep. I'm sorry I turned into an emotional wreck last night. I was almost expecting it when Koenma told us about you having Kuro's soul but the rest was quite a shock."

Hiei gently stroked Kurama's back and hair as he held him close. "I know, it was the same for me, but how did you know about Kuronue?"

The Youko chuckled at his confused mate. "Remember I told you that sometimes you remind me of him. Well, the last few weeks you've been doing it more and more. I just finally put it all together right before Yusuke and Koenma came."

Hiei pouted. "Hn. It was reliving all those sexy dreams wasn't it?"

Kurama smiled and answered carefully so as not to hurt his lover's feelings. "Maybe a little. One good thing came out of all this. It sure has added some interesting changes to our sex life Koibito."

The fire demon gave his mate a mischievous smile. "Hn. Okay, so maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. What else?"

"The biggest, other than the sex, was when you called me Foxie. No one but Kuro has ever called me that. There were little things too though. You were jealous and talkative. Two words I would never have used to describe you. Sweetheart, you turned down sweet snow. How could I not have noticed that? Oh, and you were checking out the girls cleavage at the temple, very un-Hiei-like." Kurama was teasing him now trying to cover his own jealousy.

"Kurama, I _swear_, I never noticed they had those things before! I don't know why I looked but I promise I will _never_ touch. I would never betray you the way he did." Hiei was nervously trying to reassure his mate.

The fox laughed at his mate's unease. "I know my love. You earned my trust a long time ago. I would never doubt you."

Hiei was relieved that his fox trusted him but still needed to know one thing. "Kurama? Does it bother you that I called you Foxie? If it does I won't do it again."

Kurama thought for a moment. "No Hiei-Koi, I always liked the nickname. Since he is a part of you now it's yours to use if you wish."

"I wish. There is something else I wish Foxie..." With that Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear what he wished for, amazed that he could make the centuries old Youko blush.

With a giggle, Kurama transformed into his mate's redheaded lover. Then he pulled a seed from his hair, grew it into a long, ropelike vine and wrapped it around his wrists. "Koibito, your every wish is my command."


	10. Chapter 10

Wow the reviews are different for this story but still good. Thank you all so much for letting me know what you think. Don't worry Kuronue is not bad and Hiei won't change (well not too much) Remember I warned you it was a bit kinky.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 10

Story… _**Dreams**… 'Thoughts'_

Hiei woke to a strange sense of de ja vous, only this time, he, not Kurama, woke in an empty bed, to find his mate looking out into the darkness of Makai. Rising, he hesitated, not sure if he should interrupt the fox's thoughts. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Kuronue's death. He and Kurama had not talked yet about what decision they would make. Maybe now was the time. He moved behind the Youko, wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his back. "You okay?"

Leaning into Hiei's warm embrace, the fox smiled sadly. "Yes Koibito, I was just thinking about tomorrow."

The fire demon pulled them both down into the big chair by the window. "I think it's time for us to discuss our options. You've had two days to think about it. Have you made a decision yet?"

Kurama turned in Hiei's arms to stare at him in surprise. "What decision? There is nothing to decide. I will not lose you no matter what."

Hiei's heart soared at the conviction in his lover's voice. "Hn. You won't ever lose me Fox. I just don't want you to have any more regrets about Kuronue."

Tucking his face into the crook of Hiei's neck the fox sighed. "I will always have regrets about him Hiei, but I will never regret keeping you. If I had one wish, it would be to have one day with Kuro. A chance to tell him how much I love him, how much I miss him and how sorry I am that I left him that day. A chance to hold him and love him one last time. That would be my wish, but I will never give you up to get it. I love _you_ Hiei."

"I love you too my beautiful Fox. My wish would be the power to grant your wish." Hiei held Kurama tight as they watched the sun rise, waiting to see what this day would bring.

xxxxx

After breakfast Hiei watched curiously as his fox circled the perimeter their domain as if he were looking for something, occasionally stopping to talk with his plants. "Kurama, what the hell are you doing?"

Frustrated, Kurama stopped. "Hiei, I can't shake the feeling that we are being watched. I've thought so for a couple of days now but my plants haven't sensed anyone since Yusuke and Koenma left."

Trusting his mate's instincts, Hiei removed the ward over the Jagon. "I felt it too Fox. I thought it might be Koenma watching us yesterday and contacted him. He assures me it's not him. The Jagon senses no one in the area. Perhaps it's Kuronue we feel."

"I don't think so." Kurama stepped forward and shouted to nothing in particular. "Show yourself! We know you're out there!"

After a moment a brilliant light appeared in the clearing near the tree house. As the light faded a woman appeared. She was surrounded by a golden aura of light and when she spoke her voice felt like a caress. "Hello my children. I apologize if my presence disturbed you."

Kurama moved to stand by his mate, who was staring open mouthed at the creature before them. Not that he could blame Hiei. She was beautiful. The woman had long, flowing blond hair, so fair it was almost white. Her skin was purer than the finest porcelain and she had large, sparkling midnight blue eyes. The dress she wore, if you could call it that for there wasn't much of it, was made of an almost transparent, lavender silk, cut so low it left almost nothing to the imagination.

When he noticed Hiei openly ogling the woman's breasts Kurama nudged and scolded him. "Hiei!"

Hiei seemed to notice Kurama for the first time. "Uh…oops. Sorry Foxie."

The jealous Youko moved between his mate and the woman, scowling as Hiei kept peeking around him. "Who are you and what do you want?" He practically growled at her, afraid he already knew the answer.

Her response was almost a purr. "Why, I am the goddess of love Kurama and I am here to grant your wish."

The Youko put out his arms, shielding his mate from her. "NO! I want _nothing_ from you! I have everything I could wish for in Hiei!"

One elegant brow rose in surprise. "Interesting. At Lord Koenma's request I have spent the last few days observing you both. He seems to think I should reconsider allowing Kuronue's return. Now I wish to know more. I am most intrigued by your little love triangle. I can't imagine Hiei would complain but tell me Kurama, do you and Shuuichi mind sharing a lover?"

Kurama wasn't sure where she was going with this question but if it meant she left Hiei alone he would play along. "It's not exactly a triangle. Both my demon and human aspects share one soul, I am him and he is me. Therefore Hiei only has one lover, me."

The goddess nodded then turned to Hiei. "Fascinating, but I wonder, Hiei, if you share Kurama's opinion on this. What he says would also apply to you and Kuronue. Since you share one soul then you are him and he is you. If Kurama were reunited with Kuronue, would you still be his lover?"

Kurama reluctantly allowed Hiei to move forward to answer but put an arm protectively around him. "Given the same circumstances, yes, I would be his lover in either form."

The goddess seemed delighted with their answers. "Wonderful! Then Kurama, Hiei your wishes are granted."

Kurama pulled Hiei into his arms as he turned on the goddess. "NO! I told you, all I want is Hiei! You can't do this to us! You're the goddess of love, don't you have a heart? You can't just come in here and tell us whom we can love! How can you be so cruel? I watched as Kuro was killed right before my eyes! Losing him hurt more than anything I have ever known! Losing Hiei would destroy me! I won't allow it!"

Hiei managed to pull far enough away from his mate to draw his katana. "I will not allow anyone to hurt my fox!"

Both demons were stunned as the goddess began to laugh happily. "I think you both misunderstand. I said I was granting your wishes. You do remember them don't you, the ones you made this morning? Kurama wished for a day with Kuronue and Hiei wished for Kurama's wish. Those are the wishes I am granting."

Hiei and Kurama stared at her in disbelief. Hiei sheathed his katana. Kurama had a sad look on his face. "No, I won't ask that of Hiei. It would be like betraying him with my old lover. I won't hurt him like that."

Hiei turned the Youko to face him. "Kurama, it's not betraying me if it's me. I want to do this for you. I don't want you to have any regrets this time."

Uncertain, Kurama looked to the goddess. "If we agree to this, I would get Hiei back, right?"

She smiled. "Yes. His transformation is much like yours. Hiei just concentrate as you focus your spirit energy and you will change forms. When you are ready to come back Kuronue will do the same. Now I must go. Enjoy yourselves and be happy."

Kurama released Hiei and ran to the goddess. "Please wait! I haven't thanked you."

The light surrounding her brightened and she called back to them as she disappeared. "Love each other, that is all I ask."

Still unsure, Kurama couldn't meet Hiei's eyes. "Hiei-Koi, are you sure? We don't have to do this. I know by telling you how I feel that Kuro knows too. I won't ask it of you."

"Hiei loves you, Foxie. He would give you anything to make you happy, including me."

Kurama's head snapped up when he heard that voice. He nearly fainted at the sight that greeted him. Long black hair tied back in a high pony tail, a hat perched rakishly over elf like ears, a dark blue vest open over a well muscled chest, tight black pants that hugged well sculpted hips and long legs, with beautiful black wings that caressed broad shoulders and an amused grin on his face. All this appeared before him as if from a dream but this was no dream. Standing before him was… "Kuronue!"


	11. Chapter 11

With Kuro around thing will get a little more playful. Hope everyone's okay with that. Thanks again for the reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do no own Yu Yu hakusho

Chapter 11

Kuronue chuckled, amused at Kurama's stunned expression. "I've been gone two hundred years Foxie, I think I at least deserve a kiss."

That was all the incentive Kurama needed to launch himself into Kuronue's arms. Braced for impact and using his wings for extra balance the Chimera managed to stay on his feet as he was pounced by an over exuberant Youko. He laughed as his lover kissed and licked him excitedly. "I missed you too Foxie."

The laughter left Kuronue's eyes as he grabbed Kurama and pressed him against a tree. Deep indigo eyes met gold before the Chimera lowered his head for a heart-stopping kiss.

Instinctively Kuronue's hand moved to undo the sash at the Youko's waist. The sash was on the ground and the fox's tunic was half off before Kurama came to his senses enough to slow things down. "Kuro wait. I'm not ready for this. It feels strange after all this time. It's been decades since I've been with anyone but Hiei. I know you are the same but it still feels like I'm betraying him."

Kuro rested his forehead against Kurama's and drew a deep breath. "It's alright Kurama, I understand. Maybe we should talk first."

The fox smiled as he nodded and moved to right his clothes. He then took his lover's hand and led him into the forest. He wasn't comfortable taking his old lover into Hiei's home. Deep in the forest he had a special place he went sometimes to be alone. Hiei knew of it of course, but understanding his mate's occasional need for solitude, he had never intruded there. Surrounded by thick trees were lush grass, plants and an abundance of flowers, a Youko's garden paradise.

Kurama pulled Kuro to sit beside him in the grass. He reached out a tentative hand to touch his lover's cheek in utter amazement. "Baby I can't believe you're really here. I have so many things to say to you, I don't even know were to start."

Kuro pulled the Youko's tail into his lap and began stroking it. "I already know Foxie. I know you love me and missed me. I, however, am not sorry you ran away that day, because it means you lived to be here now, for me... and Hiei."

With happy tears in his eyes Kurama laughed and hugged Kuro. "You know what I say to Hiei don't you? How long have you known?"

Knowing his lover still needed time Kuro pulled back and continued stroking the Youko's tail. "Yes, when you are with him, I am aware. It's as if I'm with you too. I don't have actual memories of Hiei's past, before you, but have learned of it over the years. The first real memories of his I have happened when he first saw you. It was like I awakened and my life began again only for you. Then the idiot screwed up and lost you. I'm sure it was me constantly nagging his subconscious, along with his own need to see you that made him find you again. I've tried to make him aware of me before, unsuccessfully. Then a few weeks ago my memories started flooding his dreams. I tried to control what he saw, I wanted him to willingly accept what we meant to each other. You know the rest."

"Yes, Baby, I do, I got you back." Kurama's response was almost a sigh. Coherent thought was becoming difficult for the fox.

Kurama was being slowly tortured with pleasure. A Youko's tail is only one of his many erogenous zones. Kuro knew this fact and was using the information to drive his lover crazy. Slowly, he crawled over Kurama, pushing him down into the grass. Several minutes later they were lying in each other's arms trying to catch their breath. Kuro brushed hair from Kurama's eyes as he looked down at the fox's dreamy expression. "You've changed Foxie."

Kurama's smile faded. Kuro was quick to reassure his fox. "No, I didn't mean in a bad way. Actually, you were changing even before I left. In the beginning we were two strong males fighting for dominance at every turn. It was fun but at the same time almost tiring. In the last few years we were together you didn't fight quite so hard. I began to think you preferred me in the dominant role, at least in our private life. The change in you continued with Hiei, especially after you were human. Now you seem to thrive on his dominance."

Thinking a moment, Kurama couldn't disagree. "You're right. I do prefer the more submissive role and it started years before you died. At first I was trying to keep you away from those women. Then I realized being dominated really turned me on but I didn't want you to know it, me being a macho male and all. After you died I went back to the dominant role. Losing you hurt so much my Darling and I refused to be vulnerable like that again. Then Hiei claimed me. He fought harder than you did and rarely allowed me dominance in our private life. After being human I rarely asked for it."

Kuronue rolled Kurama on top and held him tight. "I'm sorry my leaving hurt you. I'm even more sorry I betrayed you. You were right about the woman, I never really wanted her. Don't look so surprised, there really was only one. Sometimes I just got tired of having to fight to love you. After that last time you found out about her I never went back. You were everything I needed and I never wanted to see that hurt look in your eyes again."

The fox nuzzled Kuro's neck. "I guess we both changed. Kuro, if you had lived, do you think we would have mated?"

Kuronue answered without hesitation as he tipped his head back giving his fox's wandering lips better access to neck. "Yes, eventually. We're soul mates and we will always be together"

"I'm glad you feel that way. If you will allow me a moment of dominance there's something I should have done a long time ago." There was mischief in the Youko's golden eyes as he held the Chimera to the ground and sank his fangs into his soft neck.

Kuronue gasped in surprise but willingly allowed his lover to mark him. He only spoke when he felt a warm tongue cleaning the fresh wound. "Hey Foxie, I thought Hiei and I had dominance in this relationship?"

Kurama purred his response. "Of course you do Baby but Hiei and I are already marked and I didn't want you to feel left out."

Quickly reversing their positions Kuronue pinned his new mate to the ground. "I'll concede I can't mark myself but I will be the one claiming my mate tonight my beautiful Fox."

Kurama shivered as he surrendered to his mate but as they kissed and began to undress each other Kuronue could still feel some hesitation. "What's wrong Foxie?"

The fox tried to draw Kuronue back into their love play without answering but the Chimera wouldn't play without an answer. "Kuro, I want this so much but I can't help thinking of Hiei. Are you sure he's alright with this?"

"Kurama, through Hiei I have been your lover for years. Tonight he will be your lover through me. Foxie, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. You told him you wanted one last chance to love me and because he loves you he gave me to you. You won't return his gift without unwrapping it first now will you?" With the last statement he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurama giggled. "Oh no, we can't have that. My human mother would never allow me to be so rude as to return a gift, especially without unwrapping it first to see if I like it."

Several minutes later, after making sure Kuronue was completely unwrapped, Kurama sighed contentedly. "My Hiei always gives me the best gifts, he knows just what I like."

Kuronue chuckled. "Maybe you should try me on, you know, make sure I'm a good fit and work to your ah… satisfaction."

Kurama was enjoying their game. "Baby, I thought you knew, I've had one of these models before. They are very hard to come by, I had to wait two hundred years to replace my last one. He fit perfectly and always gave me complete ah… satisfaction."

"Oh, but that was the old 'Lover' version I am the new improved 'Mate' model. I promise you will be more than pleased with my performance so just lay back and enjoy the ride my love." The game was over, Kuronue was ready to make love.

Kurama surrendered without hesitation. "I love you Kuro, I love you both so much."


	12. Chapter 12

Here they are the long awaited return of Yusuke, Kuwabara and the rest of the gang. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 12

"Kuro-Baby?"

"Hn?"

"How long?"

"Not much longer."

Kurama nodded his acceptance.

The reunited lovers were lying naked in the grass allowing the morning sun to dry them after sharing a very enjoyable bath. The only contact between them was their intertwined fingers. They had not slept, neither wanting to lose even a minute of the precious time they had together. They had laughed, played, talked and loved the entire night. Now, as their time together grew short, they lay quiet, not knowing how to say good-bye.

"Foxie?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Any regrets?"

"No Kuro-Baby, not one."

"Good. That's what Hiei wanted."

Together they dressed and brushed out each other's long hair. They knew the time had come and moved into each other's arms one last time.

They were about to kiss when Kuronue pulled back. "Someone's coming."

Kurama turned his head and smiled. "It's alright. It's only Yusuke."

As he spoke Yusuke came running into the clearing. Absently he saw the embracing lovers but stopped and bent over, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Hey guys. How'd it go yesterday? Any prob... ?"

Yusuke looked up. Kurama smiled at his expression. "Yusuke, welcome. I'd like you to meet Kuronue, my... "

The Youko looked on in disbelief then amusement at Yusuke's shocked expression. Yusuke was pointing at Kuronue. "Kurama! What's _HE_ doing here? Where's Hiei?"

"Hiei's…" Kurama tried to explain but the former spirit detective was on a roll.

"How could you do this to Hiei after everything he went through to prove his love to you? I don't care how much you cared for this guy, Hiei's your mate! He's your best friend and teammate! He deserves your loyalty! You of all people should know how hard it was for him to give you his heart and you…"

Yusuke's tirade was abruptly cut off. Before he could blink he was wrapped from chest to knees in vines and suspended from the trees. He tried to protest but was cut off again when a large sticky leaf was clamped over his mouth.

Kurama and Kuronue could only laugh as Yusuke struggled in vain to escape his leafy prison. "Foxie, thanks for reminding me of why I often let you win our fights."

Kurama called up to his dangling friend. "Yusuke, after all these years you should know better than to jump to conclusions, especially with me."

Kuronue pulled his lover back into his arms. "How long will you leave him there?"

The fox nuzzled his face into his mate's neck. "At least long enough for Hiei to have a little fun."

The squirming detective was forgotten as Kurama and Kuronue held each other for the last time. Knowing to prolong their good-bye would only make it harder, they kissed, whispered I love you and I'll miss you then Kuronue stepped back and became Hiei once again.

The Youko looked shyly at Hiei, moving slowly towards him. "Hiei-koi, are you alright?"

Hiei pulled his mate into his arms. "I'm fine Fox. Are you going to be okay?"

Adjusting to cuddle into his shorter mate's embrace Kurama reassured him. "I have everything I need right here in my arms. Koibito, how will I ever thank you for what you have given me?"

The fire demon pulled his love back by the scruff to look him in the eyes. "No regrets. That's all the thanks I want."

Knowing no other words were necessary the two shared a long, passionate kiss.

The two were so wrapped up in each other they had forgotten Yusuke until they heard the voices of the rest of the family as they approached.

Keiko, undisturbed at finding her husband hanging from a tree, was the first to make her presence known. "YUSUKE YOU JERK! You could have waited for us!"

"You know Yusuke, I think a red face and bulging eyes might look even better on you than me." Koenma couldn't resist teasing his former Tente.

Boton giggled. "I don't know Koenma, he looks more purple to me."

Kuwabara was on the ground laughing. "Hey Urameshi, what'd you do to piss off Kurama?"

Hiei smirked. "Hn. The _fool _should know better than to doubt my Fox."

Yukina heard Hiei and rushed forward. "Oh Hiei, I'm so glad you're alright. Not that I doubted Kurama of course but after what Yusuke told us we just had to come see that you were both alright."

Hiei drew his katana and approached Yusuke. "I should kill you Detective, for making my sister worry."

With one slice of the katana Yusuke landed hard on the ground. Kurama rushed over concerned. "Hiei! My plants!"

With a sheepish look Hiei sheathed his katana. "Sorry Foxie."

Yusuke had removed the leaf from his mouth and was pulling sticky stuff out of his hair. "Kurama what is this shit, it tastes like crap!"

Everyone laughed. Keiko took pity on him and went with him to the stream to clean up. The ever-curious Boton was the first to broach the subject everyone wanted to know. "Well, are you going to tell us what happened?"

Kurama looked shyly at Hiei before answering. "Maybe later."

Everyone was disappointed but respected their friend's privacy. Hiei and Kurama were all right, that was all that really mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

Yea! New reviewers. I love new reviewers but I especially love the loyal old reviewers. Thank you all so much.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 13

Hiei smiled to himself as he watched his mate with their family. Kurama loved a party and that's what this visit quickly became as drinks were served and food was gathered. Hiei of course was standing some distance away leaning against a tree.

Everyone was enjoying themselves accept Koenma. He was secretly watching the fire demon as he eased his way closer. It wasn't long before he was within earshot. "You should leave the spying to the detective Koenma."

Knowing he was caught he turned to Hiei. "Walk with me. We have to talk."

Hiei glanced to see that his fox was all right and wouldn't miss him before walking off with Koenma. They remained silent until they were out of sight of the others. "Hiei, I am aware of the wish you and Kurama were granted yesterday. I don't intend to pry into your affairs but may I assume from the kiss I saw earlier that everything went alright?"

Hiei considered the question before answering. "Yes."

Koenma smiled at the brief response. "Good, that will make things easier. The wish that was granted is a little more complicated than the goddess led you to believe."

Hiei rested his hand on the hilt of his katana and growled in a low voice. "If my fox gets hurt the killing will start with you."

More than a little nervous Koenma hurried to continued. "Kurama won't get hurt. Whether or not you even choose to share this information with him is up to you. You were granted the ability to become Kuronue, not just for one day but any time you want. If you want it to be one time only then you never have to change again and Kurama need never know."

The hand on the katana relaxed. Hiei wasn't sure what to think of what Koenma told him but there was one thing Hiei was sure of. "I don't keep secrets from Kurama. The worst pain I have ever caused him is when I kept secrets from him."

Hiei flitted off. He had to talk to Kurama.

xxxxx

Kurama had felt his mate leave and was aware the instant he returned. They hadn't had a chance to talk this morning and the fox was a little afraid Hiei might be upset about the party. He had been talking to Boton but quickly excused himself to join his mate in the tree house. "Hiei-Koi, I'm sorry about the party but it's not often we are all together anymore."

Hiei caressed the fox's cheek. "It's okay Kurama. Are you having fun?"

Kurama smiled a little hesitantly. "Yes Firefly… I hope this won't upset you but… I wish they could have met Kuro before he left."

Hiei shook his head and chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for Foxie. This time, _your_ wish is _my_ command."

Confusion crossed Kurama's brow before Hiei continued. "Your first wish was not limited to one day as we thought. It seems I can become Kuronue any time I want."

Kurama was stunned. "Hiei, I can hardly believe it. Sweetheart, are you okay with this? I won't ask you to do anything you don't want."

The Youko was pulled into his mate's strong arms. "Yesterday I might have said once was enough. Now I know just how special a gift it is when you become Shuuichi for me. Last night I saw in your eyes what you must see in mine when you give him to me."

The fire demon was smothered in excited kisses. "I love you so much Hiei-Koi. This will be so much fun. I know you don't like parties but Kuro loves them. Now he can be sociable for you. Wait, we better talk to Yukina first, we don't want to upset her. Maybe we should wait. There's no hurry. I want you to be sure…"

Kissing his mate senseless was still the best way for Hiei to shut Kurama up. "Fox, you just went from thrilled about this to talking yourself out of it. Why wait? Let's talk to Yukina and let Kuronue meet the family. Before you ask again, yes I'm sure. There is never a question when it comes to your happiness. Wait here."

Hiei flitted out of the tree house. A few moments later he returned with Yukina. "Hiei, Kurama is everything alright?"

Kurama ushered her to the table. "Yes Yukina, everything is fine but there is something we need to talk to you about."

Not wanting her to worry, they quickly told her about the wishes and Hiei's new ability. She was amazed at what they told her. "Brother, are you okay with this change?"

"Yes, Yukina, I am. Over the past few weeks I've learned to accept that I used to be Kuronue. To make me happy Kurama becomes Shuuichi for me. To make him happy I will be Kuronue for him."

Kurama took her hand. "Yukina, you know how much I love Hiei. When asked to choose between the two men I loved, I chose Hiei. I promise you, I will never ask him to do anything against his will."

"All right then, if you are both happy with this then I will be happy for you too." Yukina was smiling as she hugged first her brother and then Kurama.

Taking both of their hands she stood. "Let's go then, I guess it's time for Kuronue to meet the family."


	14. Chapter 14

Standard disclaimer: I do no own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 14

With Yukina's blessing Kurama stood beside Hiei and called everyone together. "I know you are all curious about what happened yesterday. As you know we were offered a very special gift. We turned it down. I love Hiei and he is all I will ever need."

Hiei hid a smile when all of their friends cheered at the news but Kurama wasn't done. "There is more however. After learning of our unique relationship with Shuuichi the goddess granted us a different wish. Hiei now has the ability to become Kuronue just as I can be Shuuichi."

"I love you Hiei-Koi." Everyone stood by in silence as Kurama kissed Hiei then watched as, in a swirl of energy, he changed from fire demon to Chimera right before their eyes.

"We love you too Foxie." Kuronue kissed Kurama before turning to face what he hoped were his new friends.

Yusuke jumped up, pointed at Kuronue and shouted. "See I told all of you I saw him! He is why Kurama tied me up!"

Kuronue looked on in surprise as the hand pointing at him opened in greeting. "Hey man, nice to finally meet you. I'm Yusuke Urameshi. The pretty little brunette that looks like she is about to drool on you would be my wife Keiko."

Keiko whacked Yusuke on the head before turning to Kuronue. "I do not drool but I just love your hair. What is it with you demons, why do you all have such great hair? Kurama's silver hair is like silk and his red hair has so much life and body. Even Hiei's hair is softer than mine will ever be but you can't tell him I've touched his hair, he'd chop off my hand. Oops. I just told him didn't I?"

Kuronue chuckled at the lovely creature before him as he took her hand for a kiss. "You're a lucky man Yusuke. Your wife is charming. Keiko, don't worry about Hiei, I will protect you from the evil demon fair lady."

Keiko giggled at the flirtatious demon before her. Not to be left out Boton hurried over to join them. "Now Keiko, you have to share. Hello Kuronue, my name is Boton. Oh, why do all the good ones have to be gay? Not to mention they are all Kurama's… or Hiei's. Kurama has one with all those yummy muscles and now this pretty boy. And Hiei gets that sexy Youko and the hunkiest human ever born. It's just not fair."

"Boton! What do _I_ look like, chopped liver?" Koenma was having a tantrum.

The smiling Chimera took the fairy girl's hand for a kiss. "I would bet that you belong to the jealous one over there. I knew it was too good to be true that two such lovely creatures would be single."

Both women were still giggling as Kuronue turned to extend his hand to Koenma. "You must be Koenma. I must thank you for your help with the love goddess. If you hadn't spoken to her on our behalf I wouldn't be here right now."

Koenma took the hand he had been offered. "You're welcome. Kurama has been my Tente, my friend and part my family for many years now. I could hardly allow that woman's thoughtlessness hurt him. I'm glad everything turned out all right. You however would do well to remember that I am the god of death the next time you decide to flirt with my wife."

Kuwabara chose that moment to make his presence known. "Yeah, and before you get any ideas about my Yukina you should know that I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara."

Kuronue raised an eyebrow at the new arrival. "Is that supposed to mean something to me? Oh yeah, you must be the one Hiei calls 'fool' or was it the 'big idiot'?"

"Why you little shri…" Kuwabara stopped as he looked up at the almost seven-foot tall demon glaring down at him.

Yusuke came up and put an arm around Kuwabara. "Give it up my friend. That guy has Hiei inside him, there's no way you can win."

Everyone had come to greet the new member of the family accept Yukina. She was standing with Kurama a little away from the others watching the fun. Knowing how special she was to Hiei, Kuronue waited to talk to her in private.

When the excitement had worn off, Kuronue went to Yukina. "Hello Yukina. Can we talk?" Afraid his height might intimidate her he indicated a quiet place where they could sit.

Sitting beside Kuronue, Yukina looked at him curiously when he chuckled. "Sorry, there is an angry fire demon in my head threatening me if I say anything to upset his sister."

Yukina giggled up into his handsome face. "If your coming out is contingent on Hiei then I'm not worried. I've been watching you with the others. You're a charmer and with the exception of the way you treated my Kazuma nothing like my brother."

"I hope you won't hold it against me, my not being like Hiei that is. I am a little like him though. I love Kurama, I enjoy tormenting your husband and I will always treat Hiei's sister with the utmost respect."

Yukina smiled at him and took his hand. "So long as my brother and Kurama are happy with this arrangement you will always be a welcome addition to our family."

xxxxx

It was late and everyone was getting ready to go home. Kuronue said good-bye to his new family and thanked them for making him feel welcome. Then he looked around for his lover.

"Foxie, come and kiss me, I have to go. It's late and Hiei wants to escort everyone to the portal before it gets too dark." Kurama went willingly into his Chimera mate's arms for a good-bye kiss. A few moments later the Youko was kissing his fire demon mate hello again.

Hand in hand Hiei and Kurama walked the others to the portal. Hiei was his usual serious self. On the way home however he became very playful. They ran home playing a Youko version of tag. Due to Hiei's great speed, Kurama used his plants to even the odds.

Exhausted from their game and the lack of sleep the previous night, the lovers quietly crawled into bed and slept peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 15

Judging from how bright it was Hiei figured he must have slept quite late. He opened his eyes to find Kurama sitting on the bed grinning down at him. "Good morning sweetheart. It's about time you woke up. You were sleeping so good I didn't have the heart to wake you."

The Youko leaned over for a kiss. It took Hiei a moment to recover from the fox's passionate kiss. "So you've been sitting there watching me sleep all morning?"

Kurama smiled. "Koibito, I have always loved watching you sleep. You're so cute when you're all tangled up in the sheets. When you are sleeping you look just as young and innocent as you did 70 years ago. It's also very relaxing listening to you purr, and don't try to deny it, you purr. Especially when you're really tired or after we make love, so you purr a lot."

Wide eyed and with a slight blush on his face Hiei protested. "Fox, I am one of the most powerful and feared demons in Makai and you're saying I'm cute, young, innocent and that I purr. You'll ruin my reputation if you keep this up."

Kurama tweaked his nose making Hiei look cross-eyed "Then I guess I shouldn't say how adorable you look when you pout should I?"

Hiei growled and glared as Kurama laughed. "Alright Hiei-Koi, I won't tease you anymore, especially since you've been so wonderful about everything that's happened recently."

Kurama evaded as Hiei grabbed for him. "Oh no you don't. You are not going to get out of talking about this."

When Hiei tried again to get control over the fox, Kurama calmly called on his plants and tied Hiei to the bed. "Never forget Hiei, you have dominance because I give it to you not because you can subdue me. Now I'm going to untie you so we can talk. I can always tie you up again later for a little fun."

"Stupid fox, get these things off me." When he was released Hiei got up and dressed before facing his mate. "Let's talk."

Together they went to the big chair by the window, their favorite place to talk, because the best way to talk is wrapped in each other's arms.

When they were settled together, Kurama started to speak but Hiei stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "Wait, let me go first. I know you think you should thank me, don't. I only gave you something that was already yours. When you want him just say so and he'll be here for you. Maybe sometimes I'll even let him out on my own."

Kurama thought over what Hiei said before answering. "I suppose you know how grateful I am so I won't thank you again. I do want you to know something though, I won't ever ask for him. If he comes to me I will know it is because you want him to."

Hiei made the fox look at him before speaking. "Kurama, how would you feel if I never asked for Shuuichi again? If I did that, I would not only be hurting a part of you but denying myself the opportunity to be with someone I love very much. Fox it's the same with him. If you don't ask for him, you would be hurting the part of me that is him. You would also be hurting yourself, I know what he means to you. Tell me, does it hurt you when I want Shuuichi?"

Kurama answered without hesitation. "No, Hiei, of course not. I love being able to make you happy in which ever form you want. All right sweetheart, I understand what you're saying. I'll ask for him but you have to promise me that if it ever bothers you, tell me. No secrets, remember?"

"I promise you my Fox, no secrets." Hiei smirked. "Well, if we're not keeping secrets I guess I should tell you something I learned yesterday."

Kurama's brow rose curiously but he remained silent. "It would seem Kuronue has never been with a redhead and he was wondering what one might taste like. You see he heard there is this sexy little redheaded human that might be to his liking and was wondering if you would mind letting him have a little fun. He has been staying faithful to you for a while now but he thought you might make an exception for the pretty redhead."

The Youko grinned at Hiei's playful choice of words. "Oh really now? Kuro's never had a taste for redheads in the past. I wonder if that might be your influence on him. You do have a soft spot for that particular redhead."

Before the fire demon could respond, Kurama got serious. "Hiei-Koi, Shuuichi belongs to you. He's never been with anyone else. The choice to share him with Kuro is up to you."

Hiei ran his hand through Kurama's hair. "Fox I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't okay with it. You're wrong though, it is Shuuichi's choice if he wants to be with Kuronue, not mine."

Kurama began licking and kissing Hiei's neck. "Let's let Shuuichi think about that for a while. Besides, I've learned it's more fun to make Kuro wait for what he wants. I will however tell you what I want. I have a taste for fire demon, and not just any fire demon but one who is tied to the bed begging me to please him. Please Koibito, can I be dominant tonight? Tying you up earlier really turned me on."

The fire demon in question had already lost his shirt and was more than a little aroused by the time the fox had finished speaking. Hiei rose from the chair and put his hands on his hips. "Hn, and I thought you were the great Yoko Kurama. The legendary thief I remember would never ask permission for dominance. If he wanted something he would just take it. Perhaps you've grown soft Fox. If you want me, come and get me."

Hiei flitted away in the blink of and eye. One blink later there was an excited Youko hot on his trail. "Just wait till I catch you Firefly. I'll teach you to doubt the prowess of Yoko Kurama."


	16. Chapter 16

Reviews are just awsome. Thank you all so much. There isa new pairing in the next couple of chapters. I hope you like. Let me know what you think.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 16

Hiei sat high in the trees watching his beautiful redhead cook. When they moved back to Makai seventeen years ago one of the first things Hiei had added was a wood stove and oven so his mate could cook the ningen food they had both come to enjoy.

With a smirk Hiei thought back to last night. He had crawled in bed to find the redhead he loved waiting for him wearing nothing but a smile. They made love well into the night and again in the morning as they washed each other in the stream. After breakfast Kurama announced he wanted to cook and was going shopping in the Ningenkai. Hiei, who never allowed his delicate ningen to travel alone in Makai, accompanied him. As they shopped Kurama didn't ask his mate's opinion on what he bought like he usually did. That was when Hiei realized the special meal his fox was making was not for him. Even without discussing it he knew Kurama's dinner partner tonight would be Kuronue.

They had talked about Kuro that one-time, weeks ago, but not since then and the Youko had not asked for him. Somehow he knew they would talk about him today. For the last few hours he thought about his fox with the Chimera and realized he was okay with it. After all, he would be there to insure that Kuro treated his precious ningen right.

Looking down he realized Kurama's meal was almost done. In a blur he appeared before a smiling Kurama. "I wondered when you were going to come down and talk to me."

Kurama kissed the fire demon's cheek before he went back to his cooking. "Why all the fuss Fox? It's you he wants to taste not your cooking."

The redhead looked shyly at his mate. "When you hid up in the trees I thought you might have figured out who I was cooking for. The fuss, Hiei, is because I'm a little nervous. I don't want him to come out and think were just going to fuck. I think we should get to know each other a bit first. So, since this is technically our first date I thought I'd make it special, ningen food to go with his ningen date. You are okay with this aren't you? Because if you're not, I can eat the shrimp, since you don't like them, and I'll add some more vegetables for you. I'll even send the Youko back if that's what you want…"

Hiei wound his fingers in red hair and pulled Kurama in for a passionate kiss. Breathless, the fox could only stare as his mate spoke. "You were beginning to ramble Fox. I said it was up to you. If you're too nervous then he doesn't come, it's that simple."

Putting his arms around Hiei he tried to reassure him. "No, if it's alright with you, I'd really like to do this. Kuronue has always been just one of Yoko's memories to me, now he is a part of us. A part of you and I want to be with you in either form."

Hiei kissed Kurama again before releasing him. "Why don't I help you get all this food to the tree house before I go."

"No… I… uh… wasn't going to take him there. Hiei, that is _your_ home, it wouldn't be right to be there with _him_." Kurama was fidgeting nervously.

With a raised brow Hiei turned Kurama to face him. "So, that's why he got to make love to my Youko in the garden, something I've never done. Kurama, that tree house is _our_ home and he is one of _us_ now. Besides, you're a ningen, you should have dinner at a table and make love in a bed. By the way, he will not just fuck you. He will make love to you or he can't have you."

With that Hiei started taking food up to the tree house. Kurama had a huge smile on his face as he called out. "I love you Hiei!"

Once everything was on the table Kurama asked Hiei for a few minutes to freshen up before his date. Kurama slipped on a long silk tunic with slits cut to mid thigh. It was the same green as his eyes with large red roses along the front. He smiled as he looked at the red pants before deciding on a whim not to wear them or the matching shoes.

Moments later he heard knocking at the entrance to the tree house. He had butterflies in his stomach as he turned to greet his date.

Kurama was speechless as he looked up at Kuronue. He hadn't realized how different it would feel being with someone so tall. Kurama's human form was shorter than the Youko and Kuro was much taller than Hiei.

Kuronue was the first to break the silence. "Well, aren't you just the prettiest little thing."

Kurama blushed at the complement. Then Kuro took his hand and kissed the back before turning it over to nibble at the palm. "You taste good too." That's when Kurama's butterflies all took flight.

Kurama laughed. "I'm a Youko at heart, flattery will get you everywhere. Come, I have dinner ready. I know you like seafood so I made shrimp with fettuccini and broccoli in an Alfredo sauce topped with fresh Parmesan. I hope you like it."

Kuro sat on the pillows next to Kurama. "I have no idea what you just said but if it tastes half as good as you do then I'm sure I'll love it."

It didn't take long for Kurama to realize he would need to tap his Youko instincts to keep up with the flirty Chimera. Throughout the meal there was a continuous cat and mouse game of flirting going on and Kurama was surprised to discoverthat he was the mouse, a new role for the centuries old Youko.

Kuro had loved dinner and even helped clean up after. Suddenly Kuronue shouted. "I've got it! I've been trying to think of what to call you all evening. Kurama seems too old and serious for you, you're too cute and cuddly for that. Shuuichi's okay but I can do better. You said you were a Youko at heart and you have the form of a ningen. A kitsune and a ningen make a Kitten. Yes, Kitten is perfect."

Not sure if he should be offended at the cute and cuddly comment Kurama tried to protest. "Kitten? Kuro, kittens are ningen house pets. I get it, this is revenge for when I called Hiei cute and adorable isn't it?"

"Now why would you think that? You are much more cute and adorable than the fire demon. Besides, Kitten, I kind of like the idea of you being my pet." Kuro slowly moved closer as he spoke and took his new kitten by the chin before lowering his head for their first kiss.

Eyes closed as lips met in a soft kiss. Knowing the ningen was nervous Kuronue didn't deepen the kiss but nibbled lightly at his soft lips before moving to his neck. "Mmmm… you do taste good my pretty little Kitten."

The redhead tipped his head back loving the assault on his neck as he wound his arms around Kuro's neck. When the Chimera heard his name moaned by his soon to be lover he kissed him taking advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss.

Breathless and aroused Kuro pulled back and rested their foreheads together. "If you're not ready, Kitten, we can stop."

Green eyes met indigo. "Make love to me Kuro-Darling."

That was all he was waiting for as Kuro bent to sweep an arm behind his kitten's knees and carry him to the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 17

It was just after sunrise as Kuronue sat in the big chair by the window. Astride his lapKurama lay against his chest, head tucked into his neck. The new lovers were both smiling as their breathing steadied and hearts slowed.

"Kitten, with two such beautiful and responsive lovers here at home I can see why Hiei never wanders. I want you both to know, I promise the same fidelity, always."

Kurama licked and kissed the neck he was nuzzling. "You'll give up your need for female companions?"

The redhead arched his back as the hands cupping his bare behind squeezed then massaged their way up his back. "Because I loved my Foxie I gave them up years before I died. Besides, why would I ever need them when I have you? Don't take offence my pretty little Kitten but you are as delicate and gentle and more beautiful than any woman I have ever known."

As the Chimera ravished his neck Kurama tipped his head back to give him better access. "I love you Kuronue."

With a wicked grin Kuro chuckled. "I've been waiting all night for you to say that. I love you too Kitten but I would never do anything to you without Hiei's approval."

Before Kurama could respond he felt one arm tighten across his back as the other wound into his hair holding him firmly. He gasped as sharp teeth sink into his neck marking him. His body tensed but he didn't protest. After a moment he felt his new mate suckle at the wound, licking it clean.

"I had Hiei's permission to do that so long as you said you loved me first. We agreed for this relationship to work we all had to belong to each other equally. You being a ningen in a demon world you have both ningen and demon markings now." He ran his hand over Hiei's wedding ring on the redhead's left hand as he spoke.

Kurama had a dreamy look in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss his new mate but before their lips met he pulled back. His eyes sparkled and he had a big smile on his face as he disengaged himself from Kuro's embrace. "Wait right there Darling, don't move and close your eyes. No peeking now."

A moment later Kuro smiled as he felt Kurama crawled back in his lap. He felt something cool on his chest as Kurama's fingers worked at the back of his neck. "There, now you have something from me too, even if Yoko did give it to you first."

Opening his eyes he saw the red pendent that had cost him his life so long ago. "Now it's even more special because both my beautiful loves gave it to me. Come here Kitten and let me thank you properly."

Kurama eagerly went into his arms for his first kiss from his new mate.

xxxxx

Hiei sat in the big chair watching the sun set. His beautiful redhead was draped across his lap pulling his shirt back to nibble on his neck. "I love you Hiei-Koi."

The fire demon ran a finger along the new mark on his mate's neck. "You're okay with this aren't you? He didn't hurt you?"

"Yes Firefly, being marked by both you and Kuro makes me very happy. No, he didn't hurt me but you could kiss it and make it even better." Kurama unbuttoned his shirt and pulled back the collar to allow Hiei's warm lips better access.

Moments later both lovers had lost their shirts and Kurama was fondling the red pendant on Hiei's chest. "Isn't it wonderful that all of our tokens of love stay with us when we transform? Yoko wears my ring, we each wear both tear gems you gave us and now you have Kuro's pendant. Don't worry Koi we won't leave you out. The Youko is helping me get you something special for our anniversary in two months."

Hiei shook his head and chuckled. "I'll look forward to it Kitten. Yeah, I like that, you being our Kitten. You don't mind being a Kitten do you? It does seem a bit feminine but it suits you somehow."

"Beloved, I accepted years ago that you and now Kuro see me as more fragile and delicate since we returned to Makai. If you both want me as your Kitten or better yet your sex Kitten, I'm more than willing to be your pet." Kurama was slowly working to open the belts on Hiei's pants.

"Hn. I'll have to go shopping. All properly dressed sex Kitten's have lovely jeweled collars with matching leashes so they can't escape their masters." Hiei smirked as one of his belts slipped free of his pants.

"Well since this Kitten never wants to escape his master, perhaps this will do until you can go shopping." Hiei growled at what Kurama did next. Fastening the belt around his slender neck he then handed the end to Hiei.

As Hiei took the improvised leash he couldn't help but agree with something Kurama had said, Kuronue had definitely added some interesting changes to their sex life.


	18. Chapter 18

Last chapter. Only a short epilog to follow, then I will begin posting the last story of the trilogy. I will properly thank my readers and reviewers in the epilog.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 18

Hiei never took his eyes off his redheaded mate as he paid for the special collar and leash he had ordered for their anniversary. Knowing Kurama was picking up his gift as well he hung back till he was sure not to spoil his Kitten's surprise.

As the jeweler's assistant handed Kurama his purchase Hiei noticed the hand that fluttered over Kuronue's mark and that his eyes were downcast. Hiei moved closer to hear the assistant's snide comment. "So after all these years the little slave girl has been promoted to mate. I wonder what the Youko will think of having to share…"

Blood splattered the jewel cases as the blade of Hiei's katana severed the assistant's head. Hiei growled at the jeweler. "Make sure your next assistant learns when to hold his tongue."

Hiei cleaned his blade and sheathed his katana before placing his arm protectively around his mate. "Are you ready to go Sweetheart?"

Kurama didn't meet his eyes as he nodded and they headed home. They didn't go far before Hiei broke the silence. "Kurama, I'm sorry. I didn't realize when they saw a human with a demon they would assume you were my slave. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder. "It's not your fault Firefly. When I first realized that's what they thought I kind of encouraged it. It was fun having the people in town think I was your sex slave. They thought that you had such a voracious sexual appetite that even the legendary Yoko wasn't enough for you. The few that were nasty about it usually heard from a certain angry Youko later. I'm just a little embarrassed that you heard him and learned of my little game."

Hiei kissed his forehead though he was still not happy. "In the future anyone who disrespects you will meet my katana. Is that clear Kurama?"

They were entering their territory as Kurama leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Yes, beloved, very clear. Now make yourself scarce while I fix you a nice dinner and get ready for tonight."

xxxxx

Two hours later Kurama took Hiei by the hand and led him to the garden. He smiled, as Hiei never took his eyes off him. Kurama was wearing a shear black pajama set. The only part that was not completely see-threw was where the top and bottom overlapped from his waist to the top of his thighs.

The garden was lit with lamp weed. In the center was a small table set for two. A cart to the side held wine and the meal Kurama had prepared. Beside the cart stood a red and white plastic box with handles on the sides.

"Now Sweetheart let's make you a little more comfortable." He removed Hiei's scarf, cloak and shirt setting them in the grass. From the back of one of the chairs he removed a shear robe of the same material as his pajamas and helped Hiei into it. Motioning him to sit he then removed Hiei's shoes and replaced them with soft slippers.

"Much better, nice view too. Now how about some dinner?" The redhead turned to the cart and bent over to fix their plates. This caused the hem of his top to ride quite high exposing his backside.

Glancing over his shoulder he was happy to see this had the desired effect on his fire demon whose eyes were glued to his behind, his mouth slightly open.

Turning back he placed plates of stir-fried veggies with grilled chicken and rice on the table. "There you go Sweetheart, enjoy."

Kurama sat and began to eat. He grinned as he watched Hiei try to eat. The fork made it to his mouth okay but it was usually empty since he had yet to take his eyes off the black pajamas. Taking pity on the demon the human moved his chair closer and began feeding him. "You have to finish your dinner so you can have desert Koibito."

The word desert seemed to catch Hiei's attention. He began running his hand up the redhead's soft pajama covered thigh. "Desert? Can I have my desert first?"

"Of course you can Beloved." Before Hiei's hand could reach it's destination Kurama stood and placed their plates on the cart. He then turned and bent over to remove something from the red and white plastic box, once again exposing himself to his mate.

As he turned back to Hiei he felt a warm hand caressing his behind. "I guess since your hands will be busy I'll just have to feed your desert to you myself."

Kurama pulled the table back then straddled Hiei's hips and settled in his lap. Hiei didn't notice that his mate held a pint of ice cream and a spoon until the treat reached his lips. He didn't take time to savor it but moved forward taking Kurama's mouth in a deep kiss sharing the treat with his lover.

As Kurama predicted, his lover's hands were very busy unbuttoning the black pajama top, the redhead moved the ice cream from hand to hand to facilitate it's removal. They were half way through the ice cream when Hiei stopped kissing him and savored the next bite alone so he could enjoy the view of his mate in just the see-threw pajama bottoms.

He couldn't take any more teasing. Hiei took the ice cream and set it aside. With his hands on Kurama's behind he stood and carried his mate to the grass. He was ready for what he considered to be the tastiest desert of all, his redhead.

xxxxx

The lover's were lying in the grass enjoying another pint of ice cream. Hiei was admiring the ring Kurama had put on the ring finger of his left hand. It was silver with an amber-eyed fox nose to nose with a green-eyed cat. "The ring is beautiful Kitten. Now I will have my Fox and my Kitten with me always. I have a gift for you too but after this morning I think I'd rather get you something else."

Kurama set the ice cream aside. "No, I want the gift you got me. I won't let the stupidity of others hurt us, especially today. Now where is it? I want it. It's in your cloak isn't it?"

The redhead reached for Hiei's cloak and began searching it. He grinned as a moment later he found what he was looking for. He dodged as Hiei tried to take it from him. "Mine!"

Hiei just shook his head and laughed as he let Kurama open the package. When he saw his Kitten's face he knew the redhead was right. Green eyes sparkled as he saw the green-jeweled collar and leash made of fine-tooled black leather. "Oh, Hiei, it's beautiful. I love it sweetheart. Will you put it on me?"

Kurama protested when Hiei loosely fastened the collar. "No, sweetheart, it has to be tighter. You wouldn't want your pet to escape now would you?"

Hiei adjusted the collar and took the leash he was offered. "Is that better Kitten?"

Kurama was on his hands and knees before Hiei, licking his chest. "Yes Master, much better. Now to properly train your new pet you must handle him with a firm hand and keep him on a very short leash or he might bite."

Hiei yelped as Kurama bit him. Before his Kitten could bite again he pulled the leash tight as instructed. "Bad Kitten. Now kiss it and make it better."

As Kurama kissed his way down Hiei's chest in apology the fire demon closed his eyes looking forward to training his Kitten all night if he had to.


	19. Epilog

This is it, the end of 'Memories of a Lost Love'. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had a little more fun with it than the first one. Remember I warned you it was a bit kinky. Stay tuned for the last story of this trilogy 'Demon Family' to be posted soon. Don't worry, I may have written Kurama a bit feminine but he and Hiei are still _**all man** _and can **not** have a baby.

The only payment I ask for my story is a review. Even if you have never done it before, it's easy and can be anonymous. Just click the button at the bottom and give me and other writers a little encouragement.

For my loyal reviewers I can not thank you enough for all the kind words. Yu Yu Fan, Jessica aka Animefouryou and Ryukotsusi, you have faithfully reviewed both my stories and I hope to hear from you in 'Demon Family'. To the rest, Nikkler, KofunaKoei, PainfulxRecovery, ss-dragon-lady and anyone else I may have forgotten, I'm glad you like my work and hope you enjoy the other stories as much as this one.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only this original story.

**Epilogue**

Hiei stroked his mate's long silver hair as they lay in each other's arms. "Kurama, are you happy?"

Kurama paused from nibbling his mate's neck. "Happier than I have ever been in either of my lives Koibito. Are you?"

"Hn. Happier than I have been in either of my lives Fox." Hiei smiled down at him.

"It doesn't feel weird any more, the four of us being lovers. It's like it has always been this way." Kurama went back to his neck nibbling.

Hiei kissed his lover's forehead. "I didn't realize how much I was denying myself by not asking for Shuuichi more often. All this time I thought you would be happier if I didn't ask for him and you thought I didn't need him anymore."

"I'm glad you need him Sweetheart, he needs you too. I'm glad you understand how much I missed and need Kuro too." Kurama playfully bit Hiei's neck as the hand in his hair began stroking his ear.

"Just remember Foxie, for our little family to stay happy we can't keep our desires or our fears to ourselves. We tell each other everything, no secrets." Hiei smiled, as Kurama's advances grew bolder.

"As long as we are being completely honest Koibito, I should tell you I want you to make love to me right now." Kurama grinned as Hiei pinned him to the bed.

"Your wish is my command my beautiful Fox."

THE END


End file.
